


I Need You

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I need you; like a needle needs a vein, like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain. I need you."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for the 'Picture That' Challenge at Paradise Lost; inspired by Sparks’ Dean/Buffy manip and the song ‘I Need You’ by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.

* * *

Dean motioned to the bartender who gave him a raised eyebrow before refilling his glass. Dean nursed his scotch as he tried to purge the memories from his mind. Slowly but surely he’d begun seeing omens and he knew, without looking at a calendar, that his time was almost up. If he could go back and redo it all, take back the kiss that had sealed his fate, he wouldn’t. Sam was too important and whatever was in store for him was worth it, just to give Sam back his life.

He didn’t want to think about leaving Sam behind, leaving him with no one to watch his back and so he was gonna take down as many of them as he could – protect his brother the only way he knew how. And if he died before his time was up, well that’s just how it sometimes went and he’d make damn sure he went down fighting.

Though he tried to make it all about Sam - this fight, this kamikaze road trip was anything but. Sam would be fine without him; it wouldn’t be easy but Sam would get back up on his feet and help make the world better, that’s just how he was and Dean wouldn’t change that about him. If only Dean could get _her_ off of his mind then he’d be set.

A slow country tune filled the smoky bar and Dean looked up slightly annoyed. There was nobody near the jukebox and the bartender kept looking at him so he put his head down. Figured they’d choose country in a small town like this – nothing but cowboys and farmers filling the bar.

The deliberate strains of the deep voice started singing a song that Dean was unfamiliar with and though he tried not to, he couldn’t help but listen to the words; the words that seemed to be directed at him alone. 

  
_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_   
_I wanna smoke that cigarette_   
_I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath_   
_I wanna ride ‘cross West Virginia in the back seat of a Cadillac_   
_You know some cowboys like me go out like that_   


  
_So I need you_   
_Like a needle needs a vein_   
_Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_   
_And I need you_   
_Like a lighthouse on a coast_   
_Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost_   
_I need you_   


The lyrics did nothing to stop him thinking about _her_ and he briefly closed his eyes as a barrage of memories hit him, forcing him to remember every smile, every laugh, every touch. A woman’s voice began singing along and Dean opened his eyes in confusion. Her words penetrated him and it was as though the memories suddenly sprung to life, her voice like silk in his ear and her touch a bit of warmth to his chilled bones.

  
_I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico_  
 _I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio_  
 _I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin_  
 _Make love til the sun comes up, til the sun goes down again_  
 _Cause I need you_

_Like a needle needs a vein_  
 _Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_  
 _I need you_  
 _Like a lighthouse on a coast_  
 _Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost_  
 _I need you, oh I need you_  


He could almost feel her hand coming to rest on his cheek, a loving smile on her face despite the words coming out of his mouth. He hadn’t wanted to leave her but his Dad hadn’t contacted him and wasn’t answering any calls. He’d gotten one last cryptic message and he’d feared the worst. She offered to go with him but Dean had known that if something truly were wrong, the only other person who would need to be there was Sam.

He’d told her he’d be back and she’d just wistfully smiled. She knew it was a hollow promise and she’d only asked him to be careful – to take care of himself and Sam. She kissed him one last time; a slow, pained kiss and walked away, not even looking back. It almost broke him.

Dean had told himself that as soon as he’d found his Dad, he’d go back to her but then Jess had been killed and Sam had needed him. Besides, if the demon knew about Jess, it probably knew about her and the only way he could keep her safe was to stay away. It had been hard and he’d drunk a lot but even alcohol couldn’t dull the memory she’d left with him. Eventually though, he’d learnt to push it aside; Sam had been none the wiser and she hadn’t called, fusing the belief that she’d forgotten about him.

_But what if she hadn’t?_ a traitorous part of his mind whispered, _What if she’d been waiting?_ Dean groaned and dug around in his wallet. The hounds would be after him in no time and he needed to clear things up. He didn’t want her hearing about it through the grapevine, if at all, and he certainly didn’t want her to think he’d been hiding it, even if there was some element of truth to it.

He tossed a few bills down on the counter before nodding briefly at the bartender and almost running from the bar. If he left now, he could make it to her place in three hours. The bartender smiled and shook his head as he watched Dean leave the bar, the last verse of the well-known song playing softly in the background.

“Gets them every time,” he whispered to no one in particular.

  
_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_   
_I wanna smoke that cigarette_   
_You know some cowboys like me go out like that_   
_So I need you, whoa, I need you_   
_I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you_   


Dean ignored the still sleepy and confused Sam as he rapid-fired questions at him. When they eventually pulled up, the building looked quiet and solemn but Dean knew it was a façade. There were hundreds of well-trained Slayers behind those walls, all of them prepared for a fight.

Dean left a stunned Sam sitting in the car as he walked up the gravel driveway and stepped up to the heavy iron-infused door. He knocked and the door was almost immediately answered. She looked as beautiful as she did the last time he’d seen her, probably even more so and the surprise in her eyes was shown all over her face. There was nothing but remorse reflect back off of his and when she spoke, the hurt in her voice broke his heart.

“Dean?”

“Buffy.”


End file.
